


Look Around, Look Around

by KellCavs



Series: Look Around, Look Around [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Blood, Past Abuse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: You escaped an abusive marriage, pregnant with your husband's child. He sends a bounty hunter after you to bring you back.Everything changes.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: Look Around, Look Around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662634
Comments: 115
Kudos: 1071





	1. The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh, tw for abuse obviously. And don't read if you're squicked out by pregnancy and related topics.
> 
> Yeah the title is from Hamilton, don't @ me. I'm extremely unoriginal.

You hoped that by throwing a hood over your hair it would keep people off your trail. At least for a while anyway. Long enough to get you out of the star system.

It was no secret that you ran from your husband. He was cruel to you the moment he wed you. It wasn't your choice to marry him. It was arranged by your father. You hated him. He smelled like sour Bantu milk and made too much noise when he fucked you.

In a way, you were grateful when his private physician confirmed what you had been dreading: a pregnancy. It meant he wouldn't hit you as often at least. Or so you thought.

In a rage one night, he accused you of infidelity and struck you hard enough to cut your cheek and send you reeling into the bed.

You closed your eyes as a sour taste filled your mouth at the memory of what happened next. As you pulled your robes around you closer, the idle chatter that had been going on around you stopped almost instantly as a new patron entered the bar.

Your heart dropped to your stomach as you realized who it was. Instinctively, you curled your hand over your belly, still flat but growing firmer everyday, threatening to grow rounder and expose you.

A Mandalorian was in the doorway, scanning the crowd. As his visor finally looked in your direction, you knew it was already too late to run.

He walked around those seated and those in the bar watched him cautiously to make sure he wasn't going to sit at their table.

This Mandalorian slid into the booth across from you and the way his helmet moved up and down ever so slightly gave you the impression that he was scanning your face.

You waited for him to say something. Why was he here? What did he want with you?

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled something out of his pocket and set it in the middle of the table. A bounty puck. A thin blue hologram of your face smiled up at you and you vaguely realized that it was not a recent picture. You hadn't looked that happy in months.

You shrunk into yourself as he adjusted himself in the cramped booth. He still hadn't spoken.

"Please," you whispered, giving a little shake of your head. "Please, no." Unable to stop them, hot tears welled in your eyes and spilled down your cheeks.

A wave of nausea rolled through you and you pressed your hand firmly into your belly as if to say _stay calm, little one_ _._

The Mandalorian dropped a pair of cuffs onto the table top. They sounded heavy as they landed with a bang.

"Please don't do this to me," you begged, voice cracking. "Don't take me back to him."

The Mandalorian's hand went to his hip, to rest on a blaster, you assumed. You flinched at the movement.

"I can either bring you in warm," he finally said, his voice sending a chill up your back, "Or I can bring you in cold. It's your choice."

When you didn't answer, he slipped the cuffs over your wrists and clicked them shut. He jerked you out of your seat, ignoring your weak cries of protest. His grip was like iron, and just as cold an unrelenting.

If he sent a Mandalorian bounty hunter after you, he was not going to go easy on you when you arrived home. The thought of it all made you weak with fear. You wouldn't be able to fight him off even if you wanted to.

The walk through town was like the death marches your father often told you about as a child. Where they would march a traitor through town before he was to be executed.

Is that what you were? A traitor? Maybe so, but it didn't feel like you were. Who was it you betrayed? Yourself? Your unborn baby? Certainly not your cretin of a husband.

Your knees began to shake as his ship came into view. The nausea came back stronger and you managed to jerk yourself from the Mandalorian's strong grasp before you vomited, narrowly missing a repair droid that gave an indignant squeal and scurried away.

"You do that on my ship and I'll throw you into carbonite, got it?" he growled, hoisting you up by your collar. He kept a better grip on your arm after that. Already, you could feel a bruise forming under your skin.

You kept your head down as he marched you past the woman who owned the hangar. He held you close as he exchanged a brief conversation with her. You could barely focus on standing up, let alone on what they said.

After a short exchange, the Mandalorian guided you up the ramp and through the hold chamber. A few of his previous bounties were already there, frozen in the carbonite he threatened you with. Surprising to you, he led you past them and up the ladder to the cockpit.

"Sit," he said, nodding at a copilot sear in the corner behind the captain's chair. Finally, blessedly, he released his death grip on your arm.

He took his seat with a soft grunt and prepared for take off, not paying you any mind as he did so.

You closed your eyes as the ship ascended, fighting back nausea. You wanted to wash your mouth out. And maybe use the fresher. You wondered if he would let you use it.

All of that left your mind as you dropped into the seat as a horrific realization dawned on you. The sour taste filled your mouth again.

"He had a bounty on me," you said quietly, your voice hoarse as more tears ran down your cheeks. "He's going to kill me, please, you can't take me back."

The Mandalorian hit a few switches as he punched in some coordinates on the controls before he spoke again.

"That's not my problem," he said as he reached for the hyper control switch. He looked around for a moment and grumbled something under his breath. He slid the switch slowly using the tip of his finger, sending the ship into hyperspace.

"Didn't he tell you what he wanted me for?" you asked, sinking lower into the chair.

"Didn't ask," he grunted as he watched a little silver ball roll out from under your seat as the ship lurched forward. He stuck his foot out to catch it and picked it up to screw it back on. "That's not how it works. Just said you stole something valuable from him."

You opened your mouth to reply, but a soft coo caught your attention. It even caught he Mandalorian's attention; he looked over your shoulder in the direction the noise came from.

He stood up with a heavy sigh and went into the little hallway behind the cockpit.

"Hey, you little womp rat," he murmured as he bent low to retrieve something off the floor. He stood up and cradled it in his arms. "Peli said you were asleep."

There was another babble before you realized -

"You have a baby?" you asked, somewhat startled as you turned in your chair. Maybe this bounty hunter wasn't as cruel as you thought. A plan began to form itself in your head.

"A foundling," he corrected sharply, turning back to you. "I'm raising him."

The Mandalorian started back over to the pilot's seat when the baby peaked his head over his shoulder and babbled at you. The largest pair of eyes and ears you ever saw looked down at you. A tiny clawed hand reached out to give you a wave.

"Oh hi, little one," you cooed, bringing cuffed hands up to wave back. You loved babies. Always wanted a few of your own as a girl. You just didn't want to have them with the man who you married.

"Don't talk to the kid," the Mandalorian snapped. He sat down again and pulled the kid into his lap.

The baby reached for the little ball on the switch and the bounty hunter sighed heavily and pushed his little hand away.

The cry that the baby let out made your breasts ache and you hissed slightly in pain. You brought your arms up and awkwardly pressed them against your chest.

"You gonna be sick again?" he asked, sounding vaguely irritated. He turned his chair to look at you.

"No," you murmured, glancing down and hoping you hadn't leaked over your shirt.

"Good."

After a long silence, filled only with the sound of the baby babbling and the dull roar of space travel, he spoke again.

"So what did you steal from this guy?" he asked, turning the chair the whole way around to face you.

"Thought you didn't ask," you quipped, raising a brow. You supposed it wouldn't hurt to be feisty. You were most likely going to be dead after you had the baby - and even then you were going to spend the last few months of life locked away so what did it matter?

"You just don't seem like you can do much of anything," he replied, making a vague gesture with his hand. "Didn't really put up a fight."

You wanted to be offended, but he was right. You were too tired to do anything, really. It had been weeks since you fled in the middle of the night. You hadn't gotten a good night sleep since...

You shuddered and pressed the back of your hand to your mouth, trying to not throw up again.

"Hey, you want a bucket or something?" he asked. Something was in his voice that hadn't been there earlier. Sympathy? Maybe slight disgust at the thought of you throwing up on his ship.

"No, no," you said, shaking your head. "Just... What I stole is finally catching up to me."

The Mandalorian sat up a little straighter in his chair. "What?" he asked quietly.

"I..." You hesitated for a moment before letting out a shaky laugh. Why did it matter if you told him? "It wasn't money or jewels or anything like that that I stole from him. I... I stole his unborn child."

The child in his lap turned and looked up at the Mandalorian as if he understood. He cooed and wiggled, demanding he be put down. Distracted, he set the little one down and watched him totter around the cockpit before he glanced back up at you.

You looked at him, silently begging him to say something. Anything.

When he didn't, you hung your head and folded your hands in your lap as if silently accepting your fate.

A few minutes later, the Mandalorian sighed and shook his head when you looked up. "Wasn't the answer I expected."

You smiled sadly and shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He's getting me back. I did mean what I said earlier. He's going to kill me or... Worse."

"How far along?" he asked quietly. He seemed almost sheepish when he added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Three months or so," you said softly. Your baggy robes hid it well enough. You weren't even showing, really. The changes to your body were imperceptible to anyone but you. No one ever looked at you long enough to notice.

"You should get some sleep," he said quickly, shaking his head. "I'll take you back to him tomorrow."

Your heart sank. He's still going to take you back and he acted like he didn't even care about what you told him.

Before you could cry again, you curled up in the chair and closed your eyes. The little hope you had for freedom finally vanished.

It took a while, but you finally drifted off to sleep, that dull roar of engine amd the soft cooing of the child lulling you into a deep sleep.

***

When you woke with a start the next day, the first thing that you noticed was that the ship was no longer moving.

Your heart sank. He'd brought you back to your husband after all. You couldn't really say you were surprised - just another bounty.

The second thing that you noticed was that the handcuffs had been removed. You flexed your hands and rubbed your chaffed wrists. The scarring was going to be the least of your worries now.

You also became aware that you were laying in down in a bed, a scratchy blanket pulled up to your throat.

_What's going on?_

Outside the door, you heard a baby giggling. _The baby from last_ _night._

You sat up a little too quickly and groaned as nausea hit you for the first, but mostly definitely not last time today. _It's okay, little one,_ you thought, your hand pressed against your own belly. _Stay in there, you're safe with me._

Once you used the fresher and cleaned yourself up as best you could, you made your way down to the holding area where light was now streaming inside. The baby was still giggling and squealing and you swore you heard other children laughing and playing. As you neared the hatch, you heard voices.

"---just for a while. Until I know she's safe," you heard the Mandalorian say from outside the hatch.

"Think it's smart?" someone, a woman, based on the tone, asked, "What if he sends someone else?"

"That's why I brought her here. Figured you could protect her."

"What am I, a body guard? I already told you I don't do the baby thing."

"There won't be one of those for a while. It's just for a week or two. I've got some stuff I want to take care of."

"You know you can't save everyone, right?"

A pause.

"I know."

Knowing that the Mandalorian was probably going to reenter the ship and catch you eavesdropping, you walked into the light and down the ramp.

The conversation immediately stopped and the person the Mandalorian was speaking to nodded at him to get his attention.

He turned quickly to you and held his arm out for you to step off the ramp. He definitely noticed your flinch as he held his arm out a bit too quickly to you.

"Morning. Sleep okay?"

You nodded hesitantly and looked around at the flat marshes and tall trees around you. It was far different than the planet you'd been sequestered to upon your marriage. "Where am I?"

"Sorgan. Small planet. Safe. No large cities or densities. You'll be safe here."

"You're just dumping me here?"

The woman he was with raised her eyebrow and tilted her head in his direction. "Told you it didn't sound great."

The Mandalorian did a double take at the woman and then back at you. "I'm not dumping. I'm making sure you're safe. This is Cara Dune. She'll protect you. I told her everything."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a half smile.

You gave an uncertain smile back and held your hand out to her. She shook it, careful not to move too fast.

"I trust Cara with my life," he said, looking over at her. He quickly added, "And the kid's life."

Like you needed anymore reasons to trust the two of them.

Unable to stop them from coming, tears rolled down your cheeks and you wrapped your arms around yourself as you cried.

"Hey, you okay?" Cara asked, stepping forward toward you. The Mandalorian held a hand up to stop her in case you needed space.

You shook your head. "N-no, I'm fine. It's just... This is the most kindness I've known in so long. Thank you."

"No one deserves to be treated like that," the Mandalorian said softly. He then turned and bent to pick up the baby, who had waddled over to him.

"We'll be back soon," he told you. Then he turned to Cara. "Tell Omera thank you for the food. I'm sure it'll last us a while." He held up his hand to her and she clapped it tightly against his.

"Until then," he said.

"Until then," she repeated. Cara grinned and waved at him as he walked back up the ramp.

He gave a small wave to you as the door slid shut.

When the ship disappeared into the sky, Cara turned to you with a small smile.

"Come on, there's breakfast waiting."


	2. The Basket Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost a month away, the Mandalorian returns. He brings a gift. 
> 
> And an offer.

It had been three and a half weeks since the Mandalorian dropped you off on the little planet called Sorgan.

You had been immediately taken into the fold by the villagers and by the children that ran and played through the ankle deep waters of the farms.

Omera, a friend of both Cara and the Mandalorian, took you into her home. She had provided some old dresses that she wore when she was pregnant with her daughter, Winta.

"They're a bit too big on you now," she said almost apologetically, "Give it time. You'll be safe here."

On the twenty-third day in the village, you woke with the sun and with the squawking of birds in the surrounding trees. The air was humid already and a light mist hung low on the ground in your small room.

You scrubbed yourself clean in the small basin and inspected yourself in the grimy mirror. In the past few weeks, you had gained enough weight that now you could tell you were carrying a child. Your stomach had grown with life, and while you hated the way your skin stretched, Omera was there to offer kind words of encouragement.

_Right where you should be for this time,_ Omera had said with a fond smile a few nights ago as she watched you help with dinner. _You're even getting a glow. I bet you're having a girl._

You ran a gentle hand over your rounded belly and smiled a bit in spite of the slight tingle of fear that ran in currents under your skin. It had been a challenge, getting yourself comfortable enough to let these kind people into your heart. They had opened theirs to you with no second thoughts and you often teared up at their simple gestures of kindness.

You pulled the simple shift dress over your head and tied the rope belt so it rested above the soft curve of your belly. Your morning sickness had subsided quite a bit as well, something that Omera took great pride in, as she had made you drink a simple grass tea that she said helped her.

There was a gentle knock at your bedroom door and it opened a bit to allow large brown eyes to peak through the crack.

Winta smiled at you when you greeted her and nudged the door open with her shoulder. She carried a small woven reed tray, laden with soup, bread, and a small cup of tea.

"Mommy made breakfast before she went out," she said softly.

"Thank you," you said softly, putting a hand on the top of her head.

The child beamed up at you and then bounded off to play. You heard the front door shut gently as she started her day.

Once you finished your breakfast, you swept your room and tidied the dishes in the basin. You didn't mind helping Omera, though she always insisted you didn't have to. It kept you occupied.

After you finished your self-imposed chores, you tied your hair back in a simple braid and took a large brown basket in one hand and a shearing knife in the other. You headed out to the flat marsh farm and sat down at one closest to Omera's house.

You spotted Cara and waved as you set up your small work area. She stood against a fence post, legs crossed over one another, her blaster held loosely in her arms. She nodded in your direction and gave a gentle wave.

Omera was currently knee-deep in murky water, her skirt tied off around her thighs as she tended to the krill.

You liked it here. The warm weather agreed with you. It reminded you of the planet you grew up on.

The children were working alongside their parents, or working as well as children could anyways. They took turns flinging mud and rocks at one another between their parents' scoldings.

You smiled and rubbed a hand across your belly. "How 'bout it, little one?" you asked, turning your head down to talk to your growing stomach, "Think we could live here?"

A few hours passed like this, the humidity finally dying off mid morning. A gentle breeze now lifted the short hairs that framed your face and cooled the sweat under your arms as you worked the reeds in your lap into mats and the humble beginnings of baskets.

It hadn't taken you long to learn how to weave, a few days of practice and you were getting there. The older ladies in the village were grateful for the help and you enjoyed the busy work. It blistered your fingers though. They would crack and bleed at night and often keep you up until early morning. But you never felt so rested.

Shortly after the noon break, a glint above the trees on the horizon caught everyone's attention. Excited chatter soon displaced the otherwise relatively quiet workday as the vessel grew nearer.

Your heart pounded in your throat as the ship came into view. The Mandalorian had returned, and with it, so did your anxiety. Did he come to finally take you back home? Give you a few days of freedom and then take it away from you? You didn't think that Mandalorians were so cruel as to string their victims along and torture them like this.

Your stomach did flip flops as you shakily got to your feet. Resigning yourself to what was yet to come, you cleaned your hands off on your dress and stood with your head down and hands clasped, as if ashamed.

"Come on!" Winta called to you, a huge grin spread across her face, lit up with joy and wide enough to expose missing baby teeth. "He's here! Mando's back!"

Everyone seemed so excited, so why were you filled with dread?

Your thoughts turned to the way he shifted when you told him that you were pregnant. How his shoulders squared and his back stiffened. Were his people that disgusted by the mere act of childbearing? Was it vulgar to them? He wasn't disgusted by the thought of children, you figured, as he seemed to care for his own adopted little one. But then what caused him to bring you here?

"Hey," Cara murmured, startling you from your thoughts. "Everything alright in there?"

You nodded and smiled, clearing away the last of your obtrusive thoughts. If these people trusted him, could he be that bad? You trusted the farmers, so you supposed by association, you trusted him, however hesitantly.

"I can't read you," she said with a small laugh, "You're harder to read than he is even with the bucket on his head."

You gave a mirthless laugh and shook your head as you drew your arms around yourself. A soft breeze drifted through the clearing and you shivered in spite of yourself.

"You don't have to worry about him," she continued, adjusting her weight to the other foot. "He's not going to take you back. Not now, not when you have that little one. That's not who he is."

You looked up at her, teary eyed. After all this time, could it really be so simple as getting the right bounty hunter on your trail? One full of sympathy and compassion for children?

"I mean it. He may seem like he's uncaring, but he's a softy under that armor," Cara soothed. "Trust me. I've seen him shed tears over that kid of his."

"I never cried," came a familiar voice from behind you.

Cara turned and laughed as he walked over to us. "You're late."

"By a week. I got held up," he said softly. He then turned his attention to you. You couldn't see, but you knew he was giving you a once over, assessing how you looked. It made you feel small and vulnerable, but there was no negativity attached to it like there had been when your husband used to do it when he scrutinized your appearance.

"You look good," he said softly, patting your arm slightly. He hesitated for a moment and then let his arm drop to his hip. "Sorgan looks good on you."

You smiled a bit and cast your eyes down to the ground. You picked at a blister on your thumb and watched a drop of blood well up to the surface. You squeezed it, letting the dull ache distract you from the anxiety clawing away at your insides. Your stomach lurched as he reached out to touch you again and you took a step back instinctively.

He slowed his movement and instead of going for your face like you assumed he was going to, he placed a heavy, solid hand on your shoulder.

"You look healthier too," he said quietly. He kept his hand there until you shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that what he wanted?" you asked, unable to stop yourself from asking what you so desperately wanted to know. "To have me healthy for his child?"

"He doesn't know where you are," the Mandalorian said firmly. "Okay? So stop that right now. No idea."

You swallowed thickly and crossed an arm over your belly in a small act of protection.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, "Alone?" The Mandalorian glanced at Cara who took a few steps back in compliance, but kept a steady eye on you both. She didn't seem alert or on edge. She almost seemed relaxed. Her hip was cocked to one side and she lazily watched the birds fly overhead.

"I have something for you," he said quietly. He slowly reached into his bag with one hand, keeping the other where you could see it.

When he took his hand from the bag, there was a scroll tied with a purple ribbon in his fist.

You felt like throwing up. Bile rose in your throat and you took a step back from him both out of fear of what he had done and at the fear of throwing up on him.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, his voice low and even as he held up a hand, "It's okay. I want you to read it."

Hesitantly, you reached out your hand as he presented the scroll to you. With your fingers shaking so badly you could barely undo the wax seal on the scroll, you watched him warily for any sign of movement. He was watching you.

Finally, you managed to get the ribbon untied and the wax popped off in your hand. You unfurled it and skimmed the letter quickly - and then went back and read it a second, a third time.

"I... What?" you whispered, nervously looking up at him. "What is this? Is this for real?"

"It is," he said quietly. "Didn't take much for him to sign them either." He shook his head at the thought.

You read the letter again quickly to make sure it was real. Divorce papers. Signed by your now ex-husband. _Maker, what did the Mandalorian do?_

"Do you trust me now?" he asked, his voice a little softer.

You nodded slowly and took a step towards him. He looked a little startled if his body language was anything to go off of when you wrapped your arms around his torso.

"Thank you," you whispered, your voice catching in your throat. "Thank you so much."

He sighed softly, the sound crackling through the monitor, but he put a gentle hand on your back.

"Uh, you're welcome," he stammered. He put his hands on your shoulders and separated you before he walked away to where the others were watching from afar.

Cara shook her head. "Told you. Softie."

You smiled and watched him as he was greeted by the villagers. His armor glinted in the midday sun and to them, he must seem like a hero. You knew that to be true though.

***

That night as the bonfire ran hot through the village, you sat on an old piece of machinery, warming your toes in the low light. The Mandalorian's child, the foundling, as he had called it, rested comfortably in your lap. He seemed to like to cuddle up to your belly, as his three little fingers were bunched in the fabric of your dress over your stomach. He cooed and babbled up at you and you talked back to him as if he could understand you.

The Mandalorian eventually found his way over to where you sat, and he sat down on the ground at your feet. He leaned back against the machinery and folded his hands in his lap.

"Kid likes you," he said, angling his helmet up so he could talk to you. "I mean, he likes everyone, sometimes a little too much, but he really seems to like you."

You smiled and looked down at the now sleeping infant. You could almost picture holding your own baby like this in a few months.

"Babies are easy to care for. Love them and they love you right back," you said, stroking his ear, "No questions asked. You don't have to be perfect at it."

"You're going to make a great mother," he said softly. "I mean -- If you're... You know, planning on keeping it."

You looked down at the Mandalorian, slightly surprised. "I am going to keep it."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

You bit your lip and then gently lowered yourself to the ground beside him, being careful not to jostle the sleeping baby or your own stomach around too much.

He looked a little surprised as you got comfortable. He watched your bare toes dig into the grass and watched the way your hands smoothed down the baby's swaddle.

"I know," you said after a minute.

"Kids need a someone to love them," he said so softly you wondered if you had even heard him. "They depend on the people who love them."

You didn't reply to that. You didnt even know how. The silence hung heavy around you.

"Are you going to stay here?" he asked after a minute, looking back at the fire.

You shrugged. "It's nice here. But I've always wanted to go exploring. See the galaxy. Besides," you said, making a small face. "I worry I'm going to wake up one day and this kid decides that we're going to have a severe aversion to the smell of krill and mud. And then were will I be?"

The Mandalorian laughed softly and shook his head. The sound made your heart swell.

"Could always come with me," he offered, raising his one shoulder in a half shrug. "Find you a nice place to live. Set you up in a house."

"What would I do for money?" you hummed.

The Mandalorian went quiet. He reached beside him and picked up a little circle mat you had been working on.

"Heard you aren't bad at weaving," he teased, shaking the mat in your direction.

You smiled and rolled your eyes.

"Inara thinks my rows are uneven," you said. "I couldn't sell them for anything according to her."

The Mandalorian huffed. "Then you come with me anyway. Maybe we find you a master mat weaver or something."

You both laughed, though there was a part of you that wondered if he meant it. Could he really be offering to take you on a tour of the galaxy? A short tour, anyway. What star systems could you see in the short period of time before you had your own little moon revolving around you?

"Well let's go find me a master weaver," you said.

"It'll be dangerous," he said. "Do you even know how to hold a blaster?"

"By holding it, you mean to ask if I know not to look into the business end? Yes, Omera and Cara have been teaching me in the evenings."

"Any good?" he asked, leaning towards you.

"Not bad," you hummed with a noncommittal shrug. "Slightly better than my weaving."

"Then we can leave in the morning. Should get some sleep."

You nodded and handed him the baby as you struggled to get to your feet.

"You too," you said quietly as you made your way to Omera's hut. Your heart was racing as you got ready for bed. That night, you slept better than you had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day??? Don't get used to this.
> 
> Guys I'm so overwhelmed by your kudos and comments. I didn't expect this to get any hits or anything at all I'm in love with all of you.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr @smarchit ❤❤❤


	3. The Innkeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian visits an inn.

So you'd been travelling with the Mandalorian for a little over a month now. A month of helping him as best you could around the _Razor Crest,_ which usually meant watching the baby while he was out looking for work.

He'd kept it to touring mostly well-populated planets for now, and ones usually far less dangerous than he was used to working on. He didn't want to put you in any unnecessary danger than what came with one in his field of expertise, so it was mostly touristy things on larger planets.

You had fun at first, but those weren't the type of places his work usually stuck around on. So you had to keep moving, keep hopping from skughole to skughole in pursuit of work.

Presently, you were seated on a crate outside of the _Crest_ while he negotiated a docking fee from the Twi'lek woman who owned the hangar and adjacent inn. You rubbed a soothing hand over your stomach while the unborn baby inside you did somersaults. _It's okay, little one. I'm right here._

"Need a room for your wife?" the woman asked, slightly louder so you could hear her. She raised a brow at the Mandalorian, who slightly turned to face you.

"She's not my wife - and no," he corrected sharply. "We don't. Just need the hangar spot for a day or so."

You sighed and looked down at the bounty hunter's little one that was currently trying to chase down a cricket nearly as large as he was. He'd tire himself out, which would be good for you later on.

It had been getting a little more difficult for you to sleep at night, not due to anxiety, but due to the creeping pressure on your back and hips.

The Mandalorian, stoic and chivalrous as he was, had offered you his bed to sleep in. He'd found some extra bedding in a shop on Tatooine and bought it all for you so you weren't suffering anymore than you had to. You were nesting. The child constantly was snuggling in the bed with you, and would make his way into your room while the Mandalorian slept, much to his panic. He'd wake in the morning and frantically search for him at first, but now he knew right where to find you.

"Ready?" the Mandalorian asked, making his way back over to you. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and the keys to a speeder in his hand.

Dare you say it, it looked very dad-like, and you actually found a smile creeping across your face at his casual pose.

"Where's this one hiding?" you asked as he shut up the door to the _Crest._ You scooped up the child, something that was getting increasingly difficult with each day, and stood with him in your arms.

"About a four hour ride that way," Mando said, gesturing with his whole hand pointing east.

You groaned internally. "Four hours!"

"You can stay here if you want," he said with a shrug.

You glanced around the old hangar and scowled. It was completely walled in, and you could see none of the planet from here.

"I'm coming," you said firmly.

He nodded once. "Alright then. Let's go."

***

It took almost five hours to get to your destination, due in part to the rough terrain and also to the fact that your baby thought it would be a wonderful idea to park itself on your bladder.

Coupled with the fact that you were carrying a squirming infant on top of that didn't make for an enjoyable trip.

You finally made it to a small inn in the middle of nowhere long after dark. The soft yellow light from the windows lit up the otherwise overwhelming darkness around you and the front door opened quickly as you neared the inn.

You pressed your back against his chest in fear. This was out in the middle of no where - you hadn't seen another settlement in hours. They shouldn't know anyone was coming...

"They're waiting here for us," Mando explained. "There's nothing to worry about."

You didn't relax even as the bike slowed to a gentle stop in front of the house. Mando jumped off first and held his arms out to you to jump into. The step down was higher than you realized and you stumbled off of it, landing against him heavily. He caught you with ease and set you back on your feet.

The child cooed in your arms when he realized how close his adopted father was. You gently shushed him and pulled his little swaddle over his head.

"Mando!" a booming voice called from the doorway of the in. You jumped a mile and yelled in fear. On instinct, you jumped behind the Mandalorian and turned your body to protect yourself and the two children from any harm.

"Dern," he said, holding up his hand in a greeting to the hulking figure in the doorframe of the inn. "Thank you for agreeing to house us. It's... Greatly appreciated."

"I'm always happy to help you after what you did for me all those years ago," the one called Dern said. He finally stepped into the light. A Devaronian man smiled down at you and you tried your best to not cower from him. He towered over the Mandalorian, who was already tall compared to you, and you had to crane your neck to see him.

"Don't mention it," Mando grumbled. "Really."

The Devaronian roared with laughter and slapped his hand on Mando's backplate hard enough to send him stumbling forward. He then approached you and you squeaked, holding the child tight enough to make him give a sharp cry.

"What's this?" he cooed, giving you a quick once over. "You have two little ones now, Mando? The green one Xi'an's or something?"

"Neither are mine," he said, sounding midly disgusted. You hoped that wasn't directed towards you. "I'm raising the one. The girl is a friend."

_Friend_ _._ The word, you found, stung more than it should have. You were only that, you supposed. Patched him up a few times. He held your hair back when you got motion sickness on more than one occasion. You were the one he called for when he had a nightmare. He was the one you ran to when you first felt your baby kick - you had laughed when he called your baby _aruett'ika_ when it stopped moving as soon as you managed to convince him to put his hands on your belly. _Friend._

_"_ Well, I'm always happy to give you shelter when you need it," he said, nodding in the Mandalorian's direction. "And as for her, I'm just happy to give shelter to anyone who can put up with you and not want to dump you in the Sarlacc pit."

You swore you heard Mando's eyes roll back into his head as he retrieved the bag from the rack on the speeder.

Dern held the door open for you and bowed when you entered. He waved one finger at the baby in your arms, who blew a tiny raspberry and made a mean face.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," he said, making a sweeping gesture at his living space.

You looked around, noting all the potentially soft places for you to lay and you sighed wistfully before making your way to a pile of cushions. The child wiggled out of your arms and plopped itself on a black cushion and babbled up at Mando, who gave a heavy sigh.

"I made supper," Dern offered. "Wasn't sure what guests you brought with you, so I made a bit of everything."

"Something with bones for the little one," Mando said.

"Anything that isn't fish," you said quietly, leaning back in the cushions. "It's been turning my stomach."

"Aren't you glad you didn't stay on Sorgan," Mando teased as Dern turned to the pot on the stove.

"Could have been making a fortune as a basket weaver," you hummed, pressing a hand to your belly. The baby had been restless all day and still hadn't settled and you shifted uncomfortably as they chose that moment to kick particularly hard.

"You okay?" Mando asked. He sounded worried and he leaned forward in his chair to get closer to you.

"Fine, fine," you murmured, "She's just jumpy."

"You think you're having a girl?" he asked, resting his elbows on his thighs. 

"Omera thought I was having a girl, so it just sort of stuck," you replied with a shrug.

"Might be nice," he mused. He sounded distant, like he was thinking about something.

You wanted to ask him why, but Dern returned with two bowls of hot soup and a cup of broth for the child.

Mando gave an awkward cough and stood, taking the large bowl in both hands.

"Ah, forgive me, my friend," Dern said. "I have forgotten. A guest room is set up for you - please, eat there."

He nodded and thanked his host before he disappeared down the narrow hallway.

In the few weeks you'd been travelling, you realized you never saw him eat, never saw him take food into a room to eat. He must eat long after you and the baby go to bed. The thought broke your heart. How often did he wait for you to decide you were sleepy and go to bed so he could eat?

"So," Dern chuckled as he watched the baby slurp his broth, "You've been traveling with him long?"

You shook your head. "A month," you murmured. "He... saved me."

Dern nodded. You hoped he didn't ask anything else. It wasn't like it was hard for you to talk or make friends, like you imagined it potentially could be for Mando, but you really didn't want to consider the possibilities of all the stuff that could have happened to you had another hunter found you.

Would you be dead? Alive? You shuddered at your internal question - would you still have your baby?

"See?" Dern said, "Man's got a good head on his shoulders."

You nodded absently in agreement. You'd been told that by Cara before, and by a man named Greef Karga only a week or so prior when he realized you were sticking around for a while. The Mandalorian made an impact. He killed with such an acute precision and his skills as a bounty hunter were unmatched. Yet he was gentle in ways that you don't think anyone would believe if you told them.

You, the child, and the Devaronian ate in silence. You hefted yourself off the cushion and walked to the sink basin. Your host got up to follow you into the kitchen.

You were aware of his proximity to you as you took a sponge to wash your dish. He watched you with dark eyes and you felt your pulse rise in fear.

"If you're just a friend, who's child is it you carry?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"My ex husband," you said. Then you added dryly, "He's dead."

It was a bold faced lie and you hoped he wouldn't notice and leave you alone. No such luck.

"Perhaps then you need some... Assistance with raising your bundle."

Dern trailed a broad hand up your arm and you shied away from his touch. Goosebumps broke out on your skin, but the act of touching at all made your flesh crawl.

"I'll manage," you said firmly. You heard the quiver in your voice and you kicked yourself.

"Are you sure?" Dern didn't even wait for you to reply. He reached a hand over and roughly grabbed your belly. He dug his nails into your arm and spun you so he had you pinned against the counter. One of the drawer pulls bit into your back. His hands gripped you tight enough to bruise your skin.

"She's sure," came a gruff voice from behind you.

Mando was standing there, bowl in hand, helmet firmly back in place. You could tell from his body language that he was upset.

Dern took a step back, his hands raised in surrender.

"Come here," Mando ordered, nodding at you. You walked over to stand by him, your legs shaking bad enough that he wrapped a hand around your waist to steady you.

"She's going to bed," Mando said, keeping his eyes steady on Dern. "Got it? If I find out you did this again, I'll reactivate your tracking beacon. I know quite a few people looking for you."

"Whatever," he grunted, turning to the dishes.

Mando took you down the hall to the guest room, making sure to not frighten you.

Once inside the bedroom, you let out a loud sob and a shaky breath. You leaned heavily against the door and pressed your hand to your mouth to calm yourself.

"Breathe," he whispered, his strong hands on your shoulders the only thing keeping you upright.

"Just breathe. I've got you, okay?"

You nodded quickly and tried to even out your breathing so you wouldn't hyperventilate.

"Can I hug you?" Mando murmured. "Is that okay?"

You thought for a minute and then nodded. No one had ever asked if they could touch you before...

He gently wrapped his arms around you and held you. His gloves were warm as they spread across your back. You expected the chest of his beskar to be cold, but it felt warm against your belly.

"You're safe," he promised, the modulator of his helmet made it come out in a whisper. "No one is going to touch you unless you let them first. Just breathe. I'm here."

You took a few more gulping breaths and relaxed into his arms, one hand gripping the fabric between his arm guards. You didn't think a metal man would give great hugs, but you also didn't think there was a way out of your marriage. You've been known to be wrong before.

There was a gentle flutter in your belly and you laughed, wiping your cheeks. "It's okay, little one..."

Mando pulled away from the hug slightly and looked down at where your hand rested on your stomach. He made a slight move to pull away but you grabbed his wrist and gently placed his hand beside yours.

"I still can't feel it," he said softly but with as much seriousness as he could muster, " _Aruett'ika_."

You laughed louder than you had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all so much for your comments - you actually keep this story going!!!
> 
> Thanks to synubabu for helping me with the Mando'a ❤ 'preciate it, bab!
> 
> Comments are valid forms of appreciation.


	4. The Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's beauty in the darkness of space. There is time to mourn the things we lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but chapter 5 is already written! Stay tuned!

He took you to a planet with pink sand beaches after what happened the week before.

The planet was uninhabited, the only creatures living there were small, colorful songbirds that sang sweet music when you walked by. There was a crystal clear pool in the middle of a dense, fragrant forest, and you immediately wanted to stick your toes in.

"Do you like it?" Mando asked when you turned to him.

"I love it," you whispered, looking all around at what the planet could offer. "How did you even find this place?"

"Tracked a bounty here once," he said with a shrug. "Years ago. Illegal weapons smugglers from Corellia."

"Ah," you hummed. "I see."

With a huff and a slight bit of difficulty, you lowered yourself to the ground and toed off your boots. You looked at the pool and slid your toes into the cool, clear water.

Almost immediately, tiny neon blue fish swarmed your feet. You yelped in surprise, but when they merely swam around you and occasionally bumped into your legs, you laughed.

Mando came over and stood by you, peering into the pool.

"They aren't harmful," you told him, "Actually, they kind of tickle."

He hummed and then turned to the side. He did a double take and you laughed as he ran off after the kid.

"Hey! No, that's gross!" he cried. "Spit that out!"

You turned to look at the kid, who had managed to catch a small bird in his baby grip and stuff it into his mouth.

One look from Mando and he spat it out on the ground. The bird gave a scream and flapped away into the trees.

"We don't eat those," Mando scolded, lifting the baby into his arms. "Bad. No birds."

The baby cooed and squirmed in his arms, looking as sweet as can be and like he didn't just try to eat a whole live bird.

Mando sighed and shook his head.

"Hope your kid doesn't eat weird stuff like frogs and birds," he mumbled as he deposited the baby in your arms.

"All kids try to eat weird stuff," you said softly, stroking the little one's ears. He cooed and snuggled against your belly. "All the kids. Even you, I'm sure."

"Probably," he hummed as he sat down on the ground beside you.

"I can't imagine you as a little kid," you laughed, shaking your head. "Just a kid clanging around in a full suit of armor like that."

Mando was quiet for a while. You couldn't see his face, but he seemed to be looking out past you into the trees. He finally turned to look at you once again.

"I didn't take the Creed until I was well out of childhood," he said quietly.

"Is that why you can't show your face?" you asked, leaning back on your elbow. "Your Creed?"

"Yes. I haven't shown my face to anyone since I was a child."

"You say child, yet you just said you were well out of your childhood when you chose the path," you replied.

Mando didn't reply. He just looked at you.

"You can mourn for the things you lost," you continued. "It's okay. Time, loved ones, chances... They are allowed to be mourned."

He sighed and stood.

"I'm gonna get food from the ship," he said quietly before he walked into the forest.

You sighed and looked down at the little one in your lap. He cooed and his tiny teeth glinted in the light of the bioluminescent moss that hung from the trees.

"Your dad is a good person," you told him, tapping him on the little nose. He squealed and babbled as you played with him. "Wish he could see what every one else sees."

By the time Mando returned, you had moved to a soft patch of spongy grass to sit with the child. The child in question was currently captivated by the movement of the baby inside you. His little hands touched your belly while his eyes blinked up at you in wonder and amazement.

"Feel that, little one?" you asked him, gently moving his hand to where the baby kicked again. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled and he giggled and then looked at the palm of his hand.

"Don't get any ideas, womp rat," Mando hummed, coming over and picking him up swiftly.

"You eat?" you asked, rolling onto your side to look up at him.

"I ate," he replied. "Brought you food."

_So_ _we're back to monosyllabic sentences I see,_ you thought.

"Not birds or frogs?" you asked, hoping to lighten the mood. "Kid's gonna be devastated."

"He likes krill," he mumbled.

"That makes one of us," you grumbled.

Mando huffed through his helmet. It could have been a laugh, you supposed.

He sat down and helped you sit up before he handed you a tray of food.

As you ate, the forest came to life with music. The birds sang in a harmony with the bugs, the waterfall you still wanted to see roared in the distance.

If there was a cantina and a comfortable bed, you would have lived here.

You glanced over at Mando, who was laying on his back, one hand under his head, the other resting on his stomach. You knew from experience that he wasn't sleeping, but he looked so peaceful anyway.

"Quit looking at me," he mumbled.

"I'm not."

"You are. I have four eyes looking at me," he groaned. "Between you and the kid, I'm under constant surveillance."

"You have to be a model parent."

Mando scoffed. "Please."

The baby cooed and tottered over to him on his little legs. He gave a little battle cry and tried to square up to the bird that was sitting a few feet away.

Mando picked him up with one hand. He sat up and cradled him in his lap.

"You are good for him," you admitted. "Wish I could be that way."

"You will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give a small chapter before the next few chapters. I love all of your sweet comments ❤ they get me through the day.


	5. The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains, it pours, it seems. There is always a light in the darkness though.

You knew something was wrong when Mando returned early from his job. You knew either that it had gone sideways somehow, either the guy put up a fight, he was already dead, or worse, Mando got hurt.

All the times he came back to you injured it was nothing life threatening - slashes across the arms, blaster shot to the beskar that knocked the wind out of him. He always made a big deal out of that one, the drama queen. The worst one of them was that time a Trandoshan bounty tried to shank him; it ended up not being that bad, he just got him in the ribs with a dull knife that took a week to heal.

So now here Mando was, back from a job. You heard him shoving the bounty into the carbonite chamber downstairs, heard him clattering around as he struggled to put his weapons away. You heard a low grunt of pain and descended the ladder to the lower level of the ship to find him.

It was dim, but you didn't need light to notice the wide gash in his shirt, or the blood that stained the light brown leather of his gloves as he pressed a hand to his stomach.

He was leaning against the wall, taking shallow breaths as you laid eyes on him, and he lifted his visor to look at you.

"Should see the other guy," he wheezed in a half-joke as he slid down to sit on the floor.

You looked over at the carbonite and noted the crumpled way the bounty was situated - and the bloodstain that had been tracked in when Mando dragged the body behind him.

"I'll get the medpack," you said quickly. It was hard to tell at that point what blood was Mando's and which was the bounty's, all you knew was that there was too much of it and the smell was starting to make you nauseous.

You retrieved the medpack and returned to his side, knees aching as you knelt down just a bit to quickly. A dull pain spread up into your belly, spreading white hot, like a fire poker shoved through your gut. You clenched your jaw with the pain and turned your focus to Mando.

His head was leaned back on the wall, the tiniest sliver of his scruffy chin poked out from under the bottom of his helmet. He was still breathing shallowly and you imagined his eyes were squeezed shut to try to keep himself steady.

You lifted his breast plate up a bit and winced - it wasn't a big cut, but deep enough that it could be dangerous. You grabbed the bacta spray from the kit and administered it quickly.

One of his hands wound its way around your wrist as you dabbed away the excess blood around the wound.

"'m okay," he mumbled, his head lolling to one side as he gave your wrist a reassuring squeeze.

"Good," you said with a worried smile, bringing your other hand up to cup the side of his helmet. You lightly rapped on his temple with your knuckles - three taps for _I'm glad you're okay._

"Can you stand up?" you asked after a moment. You really didn't think you'd be able to help him stand, especially with the pain that was now steadily increasing in your belly.

He nodded once as if pondering this. "Yeah, I'm fine." He already sounded a bit better, at least. His visor locked on your face. "You okay? Look a little pale."

"There's just a lot of blood," you chuckled, though your voice sounded strained. "I just cleaned the floors."

Mando laughed and got to his feet.

"I'll clean them later. We should get out of here - we'll head back to Nevarro."

You nodded and followed him up the ladder to the cockpit. A bead of sweat rolled down your leg under your skirts and you grimaced at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. A second trickle of sweat soon joined it.

Once you got to the cockpit, you sunk into the copilot's seat and leaned your head back with a sigh. You rubbed lazily at your stomach, chalking the pain up to nerves.

The ship took off with no trouble and it wasn't long before you were whistling through hyperspace towards Nevarro.

The baby, who had been asleep until now, woke up and was crying and babbling worriedly. You lifted your head and looked over at him, thinking he wanted to be held. He was looking between you and Mando, his tiny brow wrinkled in fear.

You moved to hoist yourself off the seat to go to him, your hand cradling underneath your stomach. You touched something wet at the juncture of your thighs and your heart dropped to your toes and then leapt up to your throat. When you pulled your shaking hand away, your fingers were covered in blood.

"Mando," you whispered, your voice barely audible to you over the rush of blood in your ears. When he didn't turn, you spoke louder and you heard your voice crack. "Mando!"

Instantly, he turned in his chair to face you. He stared at you for a minute and then jumped up and rushed to your side. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Dazed, you shook your head no. You weren't hurt. You didn't fall, didn't do much of anything these days except take walks on pretty planets and watch the small green baby.

"The baby," you said, cupping your bloody hand over his helmet. "Something is wrong."

Mando nodded and gently knelt between your parted knees and gripped your hand tightly. "I'm gonna get you to Nevarro, okay? We're almost there. There's a hospital I'm gonna take you to."

Stars, you could hear the worry in his voice as he assured you. He put a gentle hand on your thigh and then stood to lock down the baby's cradle to try and quell his frantic cries.

You gripped your belly in fear and looked up at Mando who was now back to standing in front of you.

"It's going to be okay," he promised you. "Just a bit longer."

After that, everything was a blur. Mando quickly parked the ship and helped you down the ladder. Then he scooped you up in his arms and helped you off the ship. The baby's pod followed close behind you both as he carried you through town. You could still feel blood seeping through the fabric of your underclothes and dress. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face against his chest.

_Maker, help me._

_***_

You woke to warm sunlight on your face and the low hum of a droid reverberating in your chest. You were comfortable and you didn't even want to open your eyes to start your day. If it weren't for the persistent, unrelenting need to pee, you may not have opened your eyes at all.

Everything came crashing back down in an instant. The blood, the pain, the dull shock of potentially losing your baby.

Your baby.

You sat up, perhaps a little too quickly, you thought as a nurse droid assistant gave an angry squeal at you. Your hands immediately pulled your gown up to observe your belly, still warm and round and full, decorated with lines and freckles and stretch marks.

"Maker," you gasped as tears flooded your eyes. "I'm so sorry, my little moon." You cupped a hand over your belly, feeling it's warmth and it's softness beneath your palms.

A sleepy groan and a shuffle in the corner caught your attention. The Mandalorian was sitting in a chair, his thighs spread wide as he stretched sleep from his muscles.

"You're awake," he said softly as he straightened.

You wiped the tears from your eyes and scooted yourself backwards to sit up against the pillows.

"For the record," you said, wanting to attempt to break the tension, "I woke up before you."

The Mandalorian didn't respond to that, but he got up and moved to stand by you. He looked at you, and you would have shrunk away had he not grabbed your hand gently. The action no longer startled you.

"Everything is okay," he said quietly, rubbing a circle on the back of your hand with his thumb. "Baby's fine. You're fine."

Somehow, it felt like he was assuring himself more than you.

You nodded and looked from his visor to his hand on yours. The worry radiated off of him in waves, but you felt strangely calm and safe with him so close to you.

" _Verd'ika,_ " he chuckled quietly, helmet turning to observe your belly.

"What happened?" you asked, not wanting to let him go.

A doctor came into the room then, a Nabooian woman in a simple head covering, followed by a small droid unit carrying a tray.

"Good morning," she said brightly as she nodded at you. "I see we're all awake!"

"Almost all of us," Mando said as he finally let your hand go. He nodded in the direction of the floating cradle where the baby slept.

The nurse chuckled and moved to stand by your head on the opposite side of the bed from Mando.

"You all needed rest," she said, looking at the two of you. "Not many can go traipsing around the galaxy at seven months pregnant like that."

You smiled sheepishly and she laughed.

"I'm Madera," she said, sitting down beside you on the bed. "How do you feel?"

You shrugged. Really, you felt fine. No aches, no pain, even your hips felt fine.

"Good," she said, pressing a cool hand to your belly. The baby inside you fluttered in response to the touch and her smile grew.

"What happened?" you finally asked as she pushed on a few other spots on your stomach.

"Based on the bleeding," she said with a sigh, "It seems like the placenta shifted downwards slightly. It isn't unheard of, and not as dangerous as it sounds. Though it may complicate the birth a bit. I would stick close to home."

You nodded and looked up at Mando, who seemed to be watching you closely.

"So, dad," Madera said, looking up at him to catch his attention, "Take her home, keep her comfortable."

You both spoke at the same time.

"Oh, he's not--"

"I'm not the baby's father," he corrected gently.

Madera nodded. "Right. Ah, right." She turned to you and touched your hand. "You don't have to be on bed rest, but if you experience anymore bleeding or discomfort, then limit walking and exercises, okay?"

You nodded. _All that scare for nothing._

"Thank you," you said with a small smile.

She nodded and handed you a holopad to sign. "Alright, there's clean clothes there for you, dear." She gestured to a chair and then exited the room.

You looked up at Mando and he sighed softly.

"Get dressed," he murmured, "I'm taking you back to Sorgan. I shouldn't have kept you away this long."

"Mando, it isn't your fault," you said, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. "Really."

"It's dangerous. You could've... Something could have happened to you or the baby."

"Mando, please," you said, looking at him, trying to scan the helmet.

He shook his head. "We're going back to Sorgan." His tone was firm, and this really wasn't the place for an argument, but he was shouldering too much responsibility himself and you knew deep down he was right. But you were pregnant and damn it all if you weren't going to use that to your advantage.

"I'm not done exploring," you said as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He stared you down.

"One more and then I'll go," you reasoned. You bit your lip and gave him a small smile. For good measure, you added, "Please?"

The Mandalorian sighed heavily.

"One more," he said. "I have a job not too far from here. It's on the way to Sorgan, and then I'm taking you back. Got it?"

You nodded excitedly and went to grab your new clothes off the chair. You began to untie the gown when Mando coughed behind you.

"Should I... I dunno, wait outside or something?" he asked.

You hesitated slightly. "I won't turn around."

Mando shuffled awkwardly and turned to the other side so he was slightly facing away from you.

You quickly got dressed and then remembered---

"I can't put my shoes on."

He turned back and laughed at you, bent over your belly, supporting yourself against the wall as you tried to put your boots on.

"Don't you laugh at me!" you squawked as he came over to help, still chuckling at your misfortune.

"You want help or what, _me'suum_?" he asked.

"No, please, I would love to keep struggling, but thanks for the kriffing offer."

"Sit," he said," guiding you to the chair. He sat you down and knelt to put your shoes on. He slid one foot into its boot and fastened the strap, one hand gently holding the back of your calf. The other shoe went on and he held his hand against your leg longer than he probably should have.

You coughed to get his attention, but he didn't look up at you. Instead, he gently pressed his forehead against your belly, one hand curled against you, feeling the baby move inside you. He sighed softly and held his head there for a moment before he stood up.

"Come on," he said softly, holding his hand out to help you stand, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't even know that I'm literally crying at your sweet comments. I expected this to be a one and done thing - but here y'all are! 
> 
> Holy shit!! ❤❤❤ I don't think I've ever gotten this mant comments on anything ever.
> 
> There's def 2 more chapters after this, so please stay tuned.


	6. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian doesn't take you to Sorgan.
> 
> It is something that you regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter ended up being so long that I have to split it up. So y'all get twofer!

He was supposed to take you back to Sorgan after that job. Supposed to take you back and let you spend the last few weeks of your pregnancy in comfort, let you give birth there in safety.

You managed to convince him to take you to a few more planets under the guise of wanting to see if there were any cities with salt baths that would help your swollen feet and legs. He knew you were lying through your teeth, but he never said anything one way or the other.

Now at a little over eight months pregnant and with your own gravitational pull, you walked through a vibrant market place of a large, exotic city during the height of their local fertility festival. You had been given baskets laden with blankets, food, and natural home remedies for easing the pain of birth.

People threw colorful powders and fragrant flowers in the streets at one another and it was extremely difficult not to get caught in their crossfire. You were certain that you were covered in vibrant color - you may have even been the target on more than one occasion because of your pregnancy. Not that you minded. You were having too much fun.

The little one was captivated by brightly colored dancers that spit fire in brilliant arcs across the path. The bells on their ankles caught his attention more and whenever one would cartwheel in front of his pod, he would make a grab for them, despite the gentle scolds from Mando.

You currently were sitting at a round patio table at an outdoor cafe. Lively music from a nearby band was muffled slightly by the crowd enough that you could speak without losing your voice.

"This is amazing!" you said to Mando, who looked incredibly out of place amidst bright colors and bare skin of the locals. He shifted in his seat and you knew he was scanning the crowd for potential threats. It wasn't personal, and it wasn't anything against the planet or its inhabitants, but more just who Mando was as a person.

_Good gods, did the man ever relax?_

Mando had ordered a cup of soup for the child, and expressed his displeasure for you turning down food.

"You need to eat something," he said firmly, straightening his back.

"I'm not hungry," you sighed. "The moon is currently displacing my vital organs."

"Your _moon_ is exactly why you have to try to eat something," he said with a sigh. He shook his head and looked back over at the child, who was glancing between the two of you. When Mando looked at him, he smiled and babbled.

"She's moving around a lot in there today," you groaned, rubbing one side of your belly. "Take it easy, little moon. We're not going anywhere."

"Must be getting cramped in there," Mando hummed without looking back at you. He did another once over of the crowd and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

He shrugged. "Just too crowded."

"Not a people-person, Mando?" you hummed.

"You wouldn't be either if you were me."

You supposed that was true. Even a few months ago you wouldn't have come to a place like this where bodies touched and jostled on either side of you. You got comfortable, but you imagined if you were in his boots, you would hate places like this. Too much chaos. Too many things that could go wrong.

"We should go," he said after a moment. He grabbed a basket and helped you to your feet before guiding you through a dip in the crowd.

It took a while to reach the hangar where the _Crest_ was located due to the throng of bodies in your way.

Once you arrived back, Mando handed you a towel to wipe powder from your hair and clothes.

"The puck got activated," he said grimly as he locked the hatch.

You were shaking flower petals from your hair and the smile instantly dropped from your face.

"What?"

Mando turned to you. "I knew it was too easy. He let you go too easily for that to be the end of it."

You walked backwards until you found a seat and lowered yourself into it. Your heart pounded in your ears and you barely registered his words.

_Your husband knows exactly where you are._

He knew what you were doing, where you were going, he might even know where you planned on giving birth. Would he attack then? When you were raw and vulnerable, bed soaked in your blood and eyes wild with instinct?

_Like a caged animal._ Though injured animals will do anything to protect themselves.

"Hey, hey, don't give out on me," Mando said loud enough to draw you from your fear. He grabbed your shoulders and shook you gently so you would look at him. "You're safe with me, okay? I'm not going to let him take you."

"Why is he-- Why is he doing this?" you whispered as you felt tears start to fall. You could barely speak. The thought of him finding you _touching_ you, putting his hands on you... On your _baby._ It made you sick. It made you scared. It made you angry.

"Because he's a coward," Mando said softly, guiding your face back to look at him when you glanced away. "He's small; he has to hurt others to feel better. You are safe. You and your moon." He placed a warm hand on your belly. The baby flip flopped in response.

"Please don't let him get me," you begged. "Promise me. Not me. Not my baby."

Mando looked at you and nodded. "I promise." He leaned up on his knees and pressed his forehead to yours. He held the position for a moment before he got to his feet.

"We're leaving this planet right now," he said. He picked up the baby and set him back in his pod and turned to set coordinates.

"Where will we go?" you asked, suddenly feeling like the smallest person in the galaxy. "Where will we go that he can't find us?"

"I have a few places in mind," he said as the ship dragged itself out of the planet's atmosphere. "Safe places."

"Sorgan?" you asked hopefully.

He paused for a minute. "Sorgan isn't safe. If he knows you were there he'll have people there waiting."

You held on tight as he punched in the coordinates for some unknown planet in on the pad.

What would you do if it came down to capture and return?

You couldn't help but cry. You looked down at your stomach and cupped both hands around it.

"I'm so sorry, little one," you whispered.

***

A few hours later, Mando dropped the ship out of hyperspace. A planet lay before you, dark and unfriendly looking in the blackness of space. There were a few lights from cities spread out in the far reaches of the large sprawling continent, but beyond that, you could see nothing.

"What is this place?" you asked.

"Arvala-7," he replied. "I had a... Friend who lived here. Worked on a moisture farm. Helped me with the kid."

"He doesn't live here anymore?" you asked, forcing yourself out of your seat with difficulty. You ignored the pain in your belly and back - normal for this late in your pregnancy. False labor couldn't detract from your fears right now.

"He died," Mando said softly.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't reply and started the deceleration to land in a remote section of desert.

"You should be safe here," he said as he lowered the hatch for the two of you to step out.

"Should be?"

He nodded. "Should be."

"How could he find me?" you asked softly as mando set about shouldering open the long-locked front door.

"Tracking pucks," he grunted, throwing his whole body against the door. He let out a rather undignified cry as he fell inside when the lock finally gave way and the door banged open. When he stood he fished one out of his pocket and held it out in his palm to you. It flashed a rapid red as it neared you. "That's how."

"Why now?" you asked. Rage welled up in your heart at the thought of this vile man getting a hold of you again.

"Probably just wants to scare you," he said as he set about tidying the little house up. "Knows that baby is coming soon. Just wants to stress you out more."

As if on cue, a particularly rough false contraction hit and you vaulted forward to grip the edge of the table. You arched your back, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure.

"Oh, _kriff,_ " you gasped, gritting your teeth. You squeezed your eyes shut and took a few deep breaths in and out. "Maker, I don't want to know how bad the real thing is gonna be."

"You won't be alone," Mando said softly as he placed a hand on your back.

"Yeah, well," you gasped, "No offense, but have you ever delivered a baby?"

Mando was quiet.

"Yeah, didn't think so."

"You'll be fine," he assured. "Sit. I'm gonna go look around, see what we can salvage and use."

You sighed and nodded. "If you need help, let me know. Sometimes walking helps with the pain."

He looked around at the state of the main living room. "Okay. Here, I'm gonna fix the bed. You go and get the blankets from the ship. Take a few trips if they're heavy."

You took the key from him and started back towards the ship, a hand grasping your belly. _It's okay, my moon._

As you boarded the ship and headed towards the bedroom, you heard what sounded like voices from the cockpit. Taunting voices drifted down the ladder and through the corridor to you, though you couldn't make out what was being said. As your heart hammered away in your chest, you tiptoed to the ladder to ascend to the cockpit. 

It became obvious to you as soon as you breached the top of the ladder that the voices were on a recording, an old transmission that must've automatically started playing when the ship picked up a bio feedback on board.

_"...don't worry, Mando. We just want the little whore you been travelling with. Not that ugly kid,"_ a low voice growled up at you from the holopad. A thin blue image of a burly, bald man was staring up at you and illuminating the otherwise dark cockpit. " _Ain't got nothin' to worry_ _about with us. In and out, like always. She got a good price out on her, and with that baby intact, there's a double offer on 'em. So we call it even, got it? Besides, Xi'an misses you."_

Your heart was pounding in your throat as you sank into the pilot's chair. Mando was right. People were looking for you.

A chilling thought entered your mind and no matter how much you tried, you couldn't shake it.

_Did Mando turn you in?_

You broke out in a cold sweat as you glanced around the cockpit for something that could be used as a weapon. If he knew that you saw this message...

Maybe he didn't have to know you saw it. After all, he just sent you in here to get the bedding. He wouldn't know... You hit _delete,_ hoping maybe he wouldn't find out about it.

You quickly descended the ladder and retrieved some of the bedding and carried it down the ramp of the ship.

Mando was tending to the moisture tanks a little way away from the house and you eyed him warily. It was the first time in six months you had not trusted him.

Why would he wait until now? Were he and his friends waiting to literally snatch the baby from between your legs and drag you by your hair, kicking and screaming to your ex-husband, a bloody trail dragging behind you?

Mando wouldn't do that. You knew he wouldn't. So why now were you so afraid? Was it just the mounting anxiety of new motherhood catching up to you?

You busied yourself as best you could while you waited for him to come back to the house, both by trying to clean up all the dust that gathered and by watching the baby.

He had been uneasy the last few days, especially around you. He would babble softly and reach for you to pick him up, which you had been having trouble doing due to the fact that you could barely bend over.

One time he cried so hard and so loud that Mando ended up taking him for a walk off the ship until he fell asleep so your breasts would stop leaking and soaking through your shirt.

The lights came on automatically a few hours later and were droning steadily for half an hour by the time Mando came back inside

"So bad news," he said with a tired sigh as he dropped into a chair at the rickety kitchen table. "Moisture tanks are busted to hell. Looks like Jawas scavved the machinery. I tried to salvage what I could but no luck."

"What are we going to do?" you asked softly.

Mando shrugged. "Gonna have to go find somewhere. We're gonna need a lot of it, especially when that baby decides to make an appearance."

"Should I come with y--"

"No. You're gonna stay here," he said firmly. "I'll leave my gun and a knife for you."

"You're going to leave?" you asked, heart racing.

"I'll only be gone a couple of hours," he said, getting to his feet. He unholstered his blaster and took a knife from his sheath. "Safety is off on that. Use it like I taught you if something happens, okay?"

He handed them both to you and picked up the baby. "I'll leave the ship. If anyone comes, you go inside and you lock that door. Nothing on this planet will get inside. I'll be back by morning."

Mando came over to you and cupped his hand around the back of your head and pulled you close to press his forehead against yours. _Second time he's done that..._

He seemed hesitant to pull away from you. He placed the baby in his pod and looked back at you, his shoulders tense and squared.

"You'll be safe here. I promise," he said as he opened the door. "I'm gonna take the kid with me. You need to take it easy and he'll just be upset the whole time."

You looked at him, eyes wide with fear as you watched him leave.

For a moment, you debated telling him about the message on his ship. But you knew then he wouldn't leave - and you needed water. Washing, cleaning, sanitation, drinking. A lot of water was necessary, especially if you were going to be here for a while.

He shut the door behind him and you waited a few minutes before you got up and shoved a broom through the door handle, effectively locking it from the inside. If you needed to escape out the back door, it would buy you a moment of time.

_He knows where I am. He knows I'm with the Mandalorian_ _... He knows that I am alone._

You had to do something to keep your mind busy and off of the thought of being taken back to evil himself. It wasn't easy, and you desperately wished that he left the baby. He was right though. You needed to rest and sleep as much as you possibly could.

You also wished that you brought something to do to distract you from the excruciating pain that was now tearing itself through your lower body. As quickly as you could, you ran to the section of the abandoned homestead that had once been used to repair the moisture tanks, both now stripped bare of essentials. A passing knowledge of some of how some of this stuff works comes in handy every now and then. You had a timer fastened together in no time, set to beep once a minute. It would keep you alert, at least.

As you made your way back to the main part of the house, the pain subsided. You allowed yourself to eat part of the food that Mando had brought in, hoping that would quell the gnawing feeling in your stomach.

The baby turned and shifted as the night went on, even as you bedded down to for the evening.

Sleep didn't come easy that night for you and as you lay awake in the darkness of Arvala-7, all you could do was hope that you wouldn't be alone when the baby came.

***

Mando wasn't back the next morning. He wasn't there to help you out of bed, or to call you _me'suum_ _._ The _Crest_ was still there though, which brought a little comfort to you that he hadn't simply abandoned you on this desert planet to die of thirst.

He didn't come back by lunch time.

Or dinner.

Or long after the lights came on.

You found a small leather skin under the bed that had about a day's worth of water in it. It was warm and had a bit of a sandy grit to it, but you drank deeply from it all the same.

That night, in the early hours of the morning, your water broke.

And you were utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more after this including an epilogue! Stay tuned!
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for your comments. Y'all keeping this story alive!
> 
> ❤❤❤


	7. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not supposed to be an easy thing, bringing a child into the world.
> 
> It shouldn't be this hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /looks at smudged writing on hand/ I have never had a baby.
> 
> As I said, this had to be split from last chapter because it would have been way too long.
> 
> Warning for childbirth and all its graphic nature.
> 
> Enjoy, my loves!

Your water had broken. It ran down your legs and created a dark spot on the floor below your feet. The wet mark bloomed across the floor and fear rose in your throat. _Kriff._

Two weeks early. Two whole kriffing weeks early. Almost three! You remembered what the doctor on Nevarro had said about potential birth complications and tried not to think about it too much as you tried to prepare the little home as much as you could in the short amount of time you knew you had.

You had been walking around the largest room in the house for a few hours since then, trying to stop the unbearable pain in your back. In. Out. In. Out. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

You let out a sharp cry and clung to a support beam so you wouldn't drop to your knees in _fucking_ agony as another contraction hit. They were still far enough apart that you still had a bit of time, but you knew that this baby was coming. Today. With or without the Mandalorian there to assist. _He kriffing promised._

The sun finally came up and still no sign of the Mandalorian. You were beyond worried - both for him, and at the very real possibility that you had to do this by yourself. In the middle of a desert.

You had decided that sitting in the nest of soft blankets and bedding would be the best option for you right now. Gods, what you wouldn't give for Mando's strong hands to grip onto right now.

Between the contractions and over the beeping from the timer you had rigged, you heard voices outside. Your heart jumped, thinking the Mandalorian had finally returned, maybe with help. It didn't sound like Mando. Neighbors, perhaps? Though you hadn't seen any other houses when you arrived. Fear began to bubble in your throat.

"There's his ship," a voice growled from outside. It sounded vaguely familiar, though you couldn't place it.

"Think he's in here?" asked a second voice.

"Nah," replied the first. "He would be waiting for us if he were. His girl's here though."

"How do you know?"

"I heard her crying."

You gasped, both in fear and in pain and carefully got to your knees. If you moved quick enough, you could make it to the ship and lock the door, like Mando had told you to do.

No luck.

You had almost made it to the back door when it slammed open. There was a scrawny man with sandy hair standing there, a dagger in his hand. He smiled at you and as you tried to scramble away backwards, he reached down and grabbed you by the hair.

"Oh, he's gonna love to see you," he chuckled.

You screamed and brought your foot down onto the arch of his boot. Hard. He let out a scream of pain. As he dropped you, you ran to the table and grabbed the blaster Mando had left you.

One shot to his head and he crumbled to the ground. You had an uneasy feeling that his partner wouldn't be felled so quickly.

Adrenaline coursed through you as you staggered to the back door again. All you needed to do was get to the ship...

"There you are," the first voice hissed. It was deep and grating and chilled you to your core.

Your eyes went wide with sheer terror as you recognized the man that filled the doorway that you currently were trying to make your escape through. Dern. The Devaronian innkeeper.

"Where is the Mandalorian?" he shouted, crossing the room to you in two massive steps. You backed up, trying to keep as much distance between you and him as you could.

"I don't know!" you shouted, crying out as a contraction hit. As you gripped your stomach and doubled over, you took a few breaths and tried to stay calm.

"Oho, now what is this?" he roared with laughter. "What's the matter, little girl? Do you need some _assistance_?"

"Get away!" you cried as he came closer to him. "I'll -- I'll shoot! I'll -- Ah, kriff!"

He just kept laughing despite your gasps and huffs of pain. Dern gripped your arm as you tried to keep it steady to shoot. He crushed your wrist and yanked the blaster from your hand.

"Please, please no!" you shouted as he drew you closer.

"Tell me where Mando is and I won't shoot," he said, aiming the blaster at your head.

"I don't know!" you sobbed. He still had a grip on your wrist and you could feel the bones creak as they threatened to shatter in his grasp.

Dern scowled and then in an instant, he had the blaster pressed against your belly, one finger resting on the trigger. When you let out a scream of horror, he gave a cruel chuckle.

"Tell. Me. Where. He. Is." Each word was punctuated with a jab to your belly with the blaster barrel.

You groaned and screwed up your face as the wave of contractions continued. Closer. Not long now.

"Please," you begged. "Let me go. I don't know where he is. He left two days ago. Please, I'm telling you the truth."

Dern scoffed and let you drop to the ground. He shook his head as you scrambled backwards, trying to get yourself to the small nest of blankets you had left on the floor. The palms of your hands were cut up with dust and gravel.

Your thigh brushed something buried in between the pillows and blankets and when you glanced down, there was a little glint in the low light. The knife. There was a chance after all. But you had to think fast. You only got one chance to hit, otherwise you and your baby were both dead.

The Devaronian took a seat close by you and kept the gun trained on you. He leaned forward so he could get a better look as you braced yourself against the wall as a powerful contraction hit. _My moon, I will_ _ **not**_ _let him take you from me._

Dern kept the gun on you for the better part of the early morning, waiting for you to talk. He drank the last of your water from the skin, leaving you parched and sweating as the sun beat down on the house.

You couldn't take it anymore.

"Dern," you gasped, hand clutching your belly. You pulled your shirt from the waistband of your skirt, exposing stretched flesh to the dry air. "I... I need help. Please help me. This baby is coming."

Gods, you hoped that Devaronians weren't known for their obstetrical prowess. It was the worst lie you ever thought of.

He laughed as he stalked over to you, stuffing the blaster in his pocket. One giant fist tangled in your hair and yanked you to your knees. "You finally decided you need my help, huh?"

You gritted your teeth as he leaned down to get closer, pulling you up to meet his face. He smelled like blaster smoke and oil. And something beneath that. Something that caused a deep rage to boil inside you, something that caused your maternal instinct to go into hyperdrive as you gripped the hilt of the knife Mando had left for you. Sour Bantu milk.

"Think I'll keep you," he said with a chuckle, "Wonder how soon I can put another baby back in you? You look so good like this. Wonder how good you'd look with a Devaronian inside of you.

" Dern trailed his fingers down your neck and cupped his hand over one of your breasts, travelling lower until it reached your exposed belly. He dug his nails into your skin.

You screamed and drove the blade of the knife into the side of his neck as hard as you could. When you jerked it forward, he gave a roar of pain as his blood sprayed over you.

He tried to reach up to grab your arm to subdue you, to try and make you drop the knife. Dern swore and tried to snap your wrist as you brought the blade down again and again with your other hand.

When he fell, you gave another scream and shoved him away. As he landed in a heap on the floor, you drove the knife into his temple. His blood soaked through your clothes, the blankets, the dirt floor of the house turning the sand red and wet as he bled out. It was on your face. You could feel it. You tried to wipe all the blood off your hands on a nearby blanket. Shaking. Your vision blurred. You just killed someone. Two someones. _There's so much blood._

_"_ Maker," you gasped.

You had to get out of here as soon as you could. As quickly as possible, you staggered to your feet, biting your lip bloody through the pain. You had to get to the ship. Send an emergency signal to someone. Anyone. Maybe someone would pick up on it and rescue you. Maker, you would even take your chances with the remnants of the kriffing Empire right now.

Something must have happened to the Mandalorian to keep him away like this, especially when he promised you he would be back. You shuddered to think.

You took a deep breath and steeled yourself as you walked, no, _waddled_ through the blood on the floor and out towards the ship. As you entered the hold, you realized you would have to go up to the cockpit to send a message. You tried to climb the ladder, but you didn't get past the first rung before you dropped to the floor. You hissed at the pain in your knees.

Blood pounded in your ears as you crawled back the hallway towards the bedroom you had slept in for the past few months. You were running on pure instinct and adrenaline right now.

_Like a scared animal_ _._

As you tried to pull yourself onto the bed, you heard loud footsteps clanging up the ramp. Someone called your name. They sounded frantic as they searched for you.

"Mando?" you called, your voice hoarse as you tried to get his attention.

He must've heard you. His footsteps grew louder and closer as he neared, and you turned your head as best you could to see him there in the doorway, shiny beskar armor catching the light and looking every single bit like a _kriffing_ hero.

You tried to turn around to face him, but the worst of the contractions finally hit. In an attempt to alleviate some of the pain, you sat against the wall of the bedroom, unable to make it onto the cot.

Mando was already at your side on his knees. He yanked his gauntlets off and threw them off to the side. You heard them land somewhere with a clang. His gloves came next. Here in the low light of the ship's interior, you couldn't get a good look at hands, but they were warm and solid when they pulled you against him.

"Gonna need to take this off," he said quickly. He helped you lift your hips and gently pulled off your skirt and underclothes, ruined and soiled with fluid and blood.

"Where-- where were you?!" you cried as your body finally gave you the signal to start to push. _Talk about close calls, Mando._

"Tell you later, okay?" he replied, looping your arm through his. "Focus on this - brace yourself on me. You need to push."

You pressed your whole weight against him as you focused all your strength into pushing downwards.

Mando gripped your hand and let you squeeze as hard as you needed to get through this. He held one of your thighs open with his elbow resting against your knee while you kept your free hand on your other knee. Blood streaked along your inner thighs and Mando set your balled-up skirt on the floor beneath you to try and catch some of the fluid.

You threw your head back and fucking _howled._ The sound was absolutely primal and it rang in your ears as you bore down. It echoed through the ship and reverberated back to you.

You really didn't even hear Mando's strong words of encouragement as he tried his best to talk you through it. You weren't sure, but you may have told him to shut the fuck up at one point.

It seemed like it was never going to end. The pain tore through you like fire.

A sharp cry that was not your own flooded your ears. A rush of endorphins came over you as your child finally made their entrance into the galaxy.

"You did it!" Mando cried. He sounded like he was laughing with relief. " _Me'suum,_ you did it!"

Hands shaking from exertion, you let go of Mando to help the screaming baby out of you.

"Oh, my moon," you whispered as your eyes filled with tears. "My little moon."

You gently lifted them and held them against your chest, wanting nothing more than to have this baby now be as close to you as physically possible. You shushed the baby gently, your own cheeks now wet as well.

"You did it," he murmured. He pushed sweaty hair from your forehead and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, letting you lean against him. His cool helmet rested on your temple as he looked down at the still restless newborn baby in your arms. "It's a girl, _me'suum."_

"I did... Did it." you breathed, resting your hand on the baby's back. You were suddenly exhausted and you sagged against him heavily. Your words slurred together slightly. "'s a girl, Mando. A lil' girl?"

"Hey," he murmured, jostling you a bit in an attempt to rouse you. He sat up a bit straighter. "Hey. I need to get you cleaned up, okay? We gotta get you clean."

You nodded and let your eyes flutter shut. You were so tired...

"Maker. _Me'suum,_ " he said, trying to get your attention. His tone was urgent. "I will be right back. The medpak is in the fresher. Don't fall asleep. You lost -- Maker, there's a lot of blood."

Mando stood and exited the room, being sure to side-step the blood. He grabbed the medpak and an extra shot of bacta before he returned to you. He knelt back down in front of you, administered the shot and sighed in relief when the color returned to your cheeks after a moment.

You felt better instantly. No pain, no fatigue. Only slightly weak, but you had expected that from the beginning.

"Mando," you whispered as he took his place at your side once more. You looked up at him through heavy, sleepy eyes. When he responded with a grunt, you looked down at the baby, now finally calmed and gurgling slightly, and stroked your finger over her faint hairline. "I need you to cut her cord for me... Please?"

He sucked in a breath. The sound crackled through the modulator and he stood, frozen in place.

"Hey," you said, lifting your head. He looked so distant, even though you couldn't see his face. "Can you do that? Please?"

Mando shook whatever he was thinking about from his head and turned his attention back to you and the baby.

"Right, yeah," he murmured. He pulled out a pair of wound care scissors from the medpak and carefully cut your baby's cord. He tied it off with a strip of gauze from the kit.

While Mando did his best to clean you up, you used a clean edge of your shirt to gently clean your baby's face, noting that she blessedly had most of your features.

Mando disappeared for a moment, returning with an armful of blankets and cushions from the house. Many of the cleaner ones were from the festival that now seemed like a lifetime ago.

After sitting there with you for a while, he helped you into the bed and made sure you were as comfortable as possible.

He wrapped your daughter in one of his old scarves and returned her to your arms. You slid your arms out of your shirt and pressed her to you, hoping that the contact would soothe her.

"Gonna... Go check on the kid," he said softly. "You gonna be okay?"

"You gonna bring him down?"

"In a bit... Give him a little talking to," he murmured. "A heads up. I don't think he knows what's going on."

You gingerly moved your baby to the other arm and held your hand out to him. "He might be asleep."

Mando looked up at the ceiling as if listening for any sort of disturbance upstairs.

He stood by your side and laced his fingers through yours. His hands were still bared to you and you noted his skin was a beautiful golden copper.

"Why didn't you come?" you whispered, looking up at him. "You said you'd be back by morning."

"Remember how I said it looked like Jawas scavved the parts of the tanks?"

You nodded.

"So I headed towards a settlement I saw on the way in, hoping someone would have a bit of sympathy if I explained the situation," he murmured. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "It ended up as an ambush. Some people I used to work with."

You looked up at him and he gave your hand a squeeze.

"They wanted you," he continued. "Said they were gonna take you to your husband for the money. I had to fight them off - they wounded me and ran. Another moisture farmer took me in. Lent me her speeder so I could get back here."

"You almost didn't make it," you chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the baby's forehead.

"When I saw those bodies in there... I didn't know what to do," he said softly, "I thought that you were... I thought the worst."

"I'm sorry about your friend," you said, though you were beginning to think that their relationship was purely one-sided at the beginning, foggy in the middle and hatred on both sides at the end.

He gave a half hearted shrug and ran a calloused thumb over your knuckles.

You wanted to say something so bad. But what words could you say? _Thank you_ wasn't enough and _I think I love_ _you_ felt like it was both too much and not enough. Both were true. You had never felt so grateful for another person in your whole life.

A banging noise from upstairs startled you both. You jumped enough to wake your daughter who had fallen asleep, her little head nestled against your breast as she began to cry. You lightly rocked and shushed her as Mando went to investigate.

He returned not a minute later with his own child under his arm. The baby looked incredibly pleased with himself and the way Mando's shoulders sagged made it look like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders by holding his adopted child.

You couldn't help but laugh tiredly at the picture the four of you must make. It filled your heart with an emotion you hadn't felt in so long. Joy.

The child babbled excitedly in Mando's arms when he saw the bundle against your bare chest.

You nodded and gently lowered your arms down when Mando set him in your lap. When you pulled the makeshift swaddle down to expose her face, the child cooed and blinked at her. He peered over the edge of her blanket and cocked his head to one side.

"See?" you murmured, rubbing your fingers over one of his oversized ears. "Gentle." You pressed a kiss to your daughter's forehead and then leaned forward to kiss the child on his.

Mando made a soft noise and you looked up at him. He was leaning against the wall, watching the three of you. You wished you could see his face. To know what he was thinking right now would complete you.

***

The next day, Mando set a course for Sorgan. He sent a message to Greef Karga, advising him he was taking a short leave of absence from the Guild.

He let you sleep for as long as you needed to. He figured you had been through enough and deserved to rest.

You woke suddenly and immediately panicked when the small bundle beside you was empty.

"Mando?" you cried, jumping from the cot. You threw on a robe, ignoring the pain screaming between your legs as you tore open the bedroom door.

There was the sound of water running from the fresher and you gently knocked on the door.

"Mando?" you repeated, not caring that you sounded frantic.

The water shut off and the door slowly opened with a hiss.

The Mandalorian stood before you in just his thick canvas pants, a high-collar shirt, and his helmet. Your daughter was nestled in his arms in a clean blanket, clean, dry, and sleeping soundly.

The child cooed at you from the small sink in the fresher. He too, was clean, but had not yet been dried, though he didn't seem to mind.

"You should still be asleep," Mando said softly as he let you take your daughter in your arms. "You just did an amazing thing."

"I need to feed her," you murmured, pressing a kiss to her nose.

Before you turned to head to the cockpit, you looked up at him.

"You bathed her?" you asked, feeling the telltale sign of tears in your eyes.

"She still had blood on her," he murmured. "She slept the whole time."

You reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked down where your hand fit against his. You stood on your tip toes and pressed your forehead to his.

Before he could respond, you pulled away and ascended to the cockpit to feed your baby.

***

As you approached the lush planet of Sorgan, you watched both children as they slept. The child was in his pod, your daughter in Mando's arms. He was so gentle with her. You had watched those hands snap necks without a second thought, and yet you trusted them completely to hold something so fragile and new.

"Did you name her?" he asked softly.

You shook your head.

"You have to think of one," he said as he looked up from her face. "I mean, you can't really call her your moon for the rest of her life."

"What do you call the child, then?"

Mando was silent for a moment.

"Thought so," you teased. "Besides, what was it you called her earlier? When I was feeding her?"

He gave a huff of soft laughter. " _Me'suum'ika?_ "

"And what does that mean?" you asked. "I assume it's Mandalorian, but what does it mean?"

"Moon," he said quietly as he touched her nose.

"Then that means..." You gasped as you came to the realization. "Mandalorian! Have you been calling me a planet for the last three months?!"

Mando laughed loud enough to wake both babies as you felt the ship begin deceleration to Sorgan.

"What did you think it meant?" he wheezed as he turned his chair around to land on a patch of flat ground.

"I'm not sure," you said softly. "My darling? Maybe that?"

He was silent as the he pressed a button to power down. He patted your daughter on the bottom to lull her back to sleep az he stood to face you.

" _Cyar'ika,_ " he replied, his gloved hand cupping your cheek.

This time, it was he who left before you could respond.

You turned to look out the front window of the _Razor_ _Crest_ _._ Already, you could see the villagers coming towards the ship, led by Winta, who seemed much taller now than she had six months ago when you first met her.

As you joined Mando outside, you spotted Cara Dune, gun slung over her shoulder walking beside Omera at the rear of the crowd.

Mando put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you a bit closer as everyone came to get a look at the star system's newest moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods I sure hope I did this right!
> 
> Again, I am floored by all the comments I have received. I am blown away and (literally) read them a few times a day to try and see what y'all want to see.
> 
> I had this idea from the beginning and i hope you all liked it!


	8. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything must end. But what is an ending if not a new beginning? 
> 
> An epilogue.

When your daughter was seven months old, you left Sorgan again. You kept her in a wrapped sling close to your chest, one hand supporting her bottom as you waited to leave. It was secure - Omera made sure of that. She wouldn't fall, but you liked to press your nose to her head and breathe in the still-new baby smell.

Mando and Cara were packing up your few belongings onto the ship while you sat with Winta and Omera, keeping the little babies occupied. The child was in Winta's lap, babbling back and forth with your daughter. Both he and your daughter had developed a rather strong bond and whenever Mando came to visit, which was often - about once every week or so, and at this point, it was difficult to get the child to want to leave. That was his baby sister, and you weren't able to convince him otherwise.

"Are you ready to go?" Mando asked as he finished carrying the last of the baskets up the ramp. He took the reluctant child from Winta's arms and straightened back up.

You stood and turned to Omera so the young woman could say goodbye to you and your daughter.

"She's gotten so big already," she chuckled, smoothing a hand over the baby's head.

"I can't believe you're leaving already," Cara laughed with a shake of her head. "It seems like yesterday that you stumbled off the ship."

It was true - seven months ago when you returned to Sorgan with your hours-old baby, and you still weak from the somewhat difficult birth, you slept for almost a whole day, only half conscious as you woke every few hours to feed her. It took days for you to regain your strength. That really did seem like it had been yesterday. Now, Trin, as you had named her, squirmed in your arms as she looked around with those large eyes, so very like your own.

You didn't want to leave Sorgan, truth be told. You loved its grassy, marshy fields, its people, its humid days and cool nights. But you were itching for more adventure, and now that you were finally free to explore without fear of harming the child growing inside you, you desperately wanted to make the most of it.

Trin babbled and trilled as you swiped your thumb across her chin to catch the drool that soaked into your shirt. You pressed another kiss to her head and looked at Mando.

He hugged Omera and then shook hands with Cara and placed a hand on top of Winta's head as he said his own goodbyes before he lead you up the ramp to the _Razor_ _Crest._ It hurt to leave, but you knew you wouldn't be gone long. Or maybe you would be - it's a pretty big galaxy. There are lots of star systems and planets to travel to. Though you didn't think your heart would ever let you settle down anywhere else but the lush marshlands of Sorgan.

"Greef set up a rendezvous with a new client on Tatooine," Mando said as he placed a hand on your back as he pressed the button to close the ramp.

As you went and deposited your own small knapsack in the bedroom, you took a moment to glance around. There were no more bloodstains on the blankets, no more puddles of blood and amniotic fluid on the floor, no more of your screams echoed down the halls. It hadn't been the ideal situation to have your baby in, but you found it rather fit your newfound lifestyle of exploration.

"Go ahead up," he called as he finished securing some things down in the hold. "We'll be going in a few minutes."

You nodded, took one last look at the bedroom and all the memories it held and then climbed up the ladder to the cockpit, grateful you were able to use both hands this time.

Mando came up shortly after you took your seat and began to prepare for take off. He placed the child in his seat beside you. It took a minute to get it righted in the correct direction. He looked back at the three of you as the ship finally broke through the Sorgan atmosphere into space.

You smiled down at Trin, who had fallen asleep soon after you arrived on board. She didn't even move when you gently took her from the sling across your chest and held her in a loose blanket in your arms.

"Seven months and already used to a life in the stars," Mando said softly as he watched you. He seemed so relaxed to have you back in the copilot seat after so long.

"I'm surprised she isn't crying - first take off can be rough on the little ones," you murmured, smoothing down a haphazard baby curl.

He punched in the coordinates to Tatooine and pushed the control switch up to throw you into hyperspace once you were far enough out of the gravitational pull. The little silver ball was missing again, you noticed, and Mando sighed heavily as he looked for it.

The child beside you tugged on your sleeve to get your attention. When you looked down at him he held up the small ball in his three fingers and gestured with it towards Trin.

"What's that you've got there?" you murmured, your heart swelling with love when you realized what he was trying to do.

"What are you doing, womp rat?" Mando asked as he got up to stand by you.

He touched the ball to Trin's blanket and then gently dropped it on her lap, blinking up at you innocently as he tried to get his point across. You smiled down at him and then looked up at the bounty hunter.

"Huh. Think he likes her?" he teased as he lightly touched one of his large ears.

You shrugged and scooped the child in your other arm so you could hold them both. The foundling was enthralled with the baby and looked between her, you, and Mando as if waiting for you to say something.

"I told Cara last week that he definitely thinks she's his sister," you said, pressing your forehead to his little green one.

"Does that make us his parents then?" Mando asked you. You could hear the small smile in his question and it brought a smile to your own face. He gently lifted Trin from your arms and brought her up to press his forehead gently against hers.

"That depends," you hummed as you cradled Mando's child as you would your own. You loved him as much as you did Trin. What did it matter then?

"On what?"

"Whether or not you want me to be his parent too," you said quietly. You didn't want to look up to see your reflection staring back at you his visor. Really, whatever you had grown to feel for the Mandalorian in the past year was far deeper than any other connection that you had with another person, aside from your daughter.

Could it be love? Potentially. Respect? Yes, definitely that. What then ---

"I think you already are," Mando said softly. He held your daughter close to his chest as he watched her sleep.

His words rang in your ears. He said them so casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. You smiled and stood to stand beside him as you watched space streak by the front window.

"I was alone for so long," he continued. "I never formed any connections with others. It... It wasn't the Way. The foundling wasn't even supposed to be here at first. He was a bounty. By Mandalorian creed, I'm his father. I took him in as a foundling."

You smiled. "So do you just have a habit of collecting bounties instead of turning them in?"

Mando huffed a laugh. "You could say that."

You looked at the two babies and thought about how different life would have been had Mando taken you back, or if someone else came after you.

"So is Trin a foundling then?" you asked as your daughter began to stir.

"No." Mando shook his head but didn't look away from her. "She isn't. She's your daughter by birth."

"So are foundlings only those that are abandoned or lost? He seems like he could just be lost."

He was quiet for a moment. "Or orphans."

Oh. _Oh._

You gently touched him on the arm. He didn't pull away. "Is that -- Is that what happened to you?"

Mando looked back down at Trin and traced a gentle gloved finger over her features. He was silent for a long moment, lost in deep thought. "Yes," he murmured. "My parents were both killed when I was a boy."

In almost the year you had known him, he never had spoken of his past. Never said his name, never gave you his story. The only thing you knew about him was that he would never show you his face. And now you knew this.

"I'm sorry," you said softly.

Mando just pressed his forehead to Trin's again. A soft sound came through the modulator, slightly garbled and tinny. He may have been crying if you didn't know better.

You just kept a hand on his back. The child in your arms reached up to touch his adopted father.

Mando lifted his head and looked at the three of you.

"You have him, Mando," you said softly. "And me, and Trin. For as long as you'll have us aboard."

Trin's tiny fist came up from the folds of her blanket and reached for Mando's helmet and she gave a soft coo.

"I think she likes the idea," he murmured.

***

Mando walked in on you in the bedroom while you were feeding Trin later that evening. He didn't mean to do it, he merely wanted to let you know that you were nearing Tatooine.

Trin's dark eyes latched onto him as he stepped in the doorway. One of her tiny fists curled against your breast as she grunted softly as she drank. _My curious little moon._

"I'm sorry. I'll go," Mando said softly. He turned to leave, but halted when you called to him.

"It's alright," you replied. "I don't mind if you stay. She just started."

Mando nodded and hesitantly joined you in the bedroom. He didn't want to crowd you, it seemed, so he pulled up a chair and sat across from you.

You looked down at Trin, who was looking all around the room, trying to find something interesting to look at. Her eyes always seemed to fall back onto the Mandalorian, who nervously watched you.

It was quiet in the bedroom except for the quiet sounds of Trin eating and the gentle rush of hyperspace. You could have nodded off if you weren't careful.

Mando quietly cleared his throat as if he knew you were zoning out.

You looked at him and then smiled. Words lingered on your lips, the same ones that had been sitting there since he first took you to Sorgan.

"Thank you," you said quietly. You stretched out your hand to brush against his arm. He looked down where your fingers touched beskar, but didn't pull away.

"For what?"

"For not taking me back."

Mando paused for a moment, then chuckled softly. "How could I? As soon as you told me you were pregnant, I knew I had to think of something."

You smiled a bit as you thought about the day you met him. You were so scared, hunched in a booth and sick to your stomach on the same planet you were about to land on. It sometimes still didn't feel real.

Trin detached herself from your breast then and stretched her little arms over her head. You pulled your shirt up over yourself and put her on your shoulder to pat her on the back.

"I don't think I can ever truly thank you enough for what you did for me. For us," you said.

Mando shrugged. "I probably would have come back for you. It's how I ended up with the womp rat upstairs."

You laughed and shook your head. No matter what he said or did, you knew how much he loved the small child. It warmed your heart when you saw the two of them together.

"Still have to think of a name for him," you reminded as you moved Trin from your shoulder when you heard her give a tiny burp.

He shrugged. "I know. I just feel like he responds better to "kid" or something. I'll work on it."

You smiled and stood to put her in a tiny pod that was identical to the child's upstairs. You kept a gentle hand on her until she yawned and fell asleep.

When you turned, Mando was directly in front of you. He had a finger to his visor where you assumed his mouth to be and took another step closer.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me you know," he said. "Again, I mean. You really didn't have a choice the first time I dragged you out of that cantina."

"And I'm glad it was you that came after me." You feigned terror. "Can you imagine another bounty hunter after me instead? I could have been taken to the Hutts!"

"Worse than your ex-husband?"

You shrugged and gave a half smile. "Probably smell a little better than him."

Mando huffed and you could almost visualize him rolling his eyes.

You couldn't wait for the rest of the thousands of days that lie ahead for the four of you. If every day was like this, then your life would turn out better than you ever thought possible.

When you docked on Tatooine, Peli Motto, the full-time owner and resident mechanic (and part time babysitter, it seemed) squealed with delight when you presented not one, but two babies for her to look after.

You had to laugh when she realized what had happened when Mando first brought you aboard. She did the math in her and then promptly smacked him on the back of the helmet.

"You mean to tell me you _dragged_ this nice young lady while she was _pregnant_ onto your ship as a _kriffing bounty?_ " she shouted.

Mando looked sheepish, though you couldn't see his face.

"Obviously I didn't turn her in," Mando said as he tried to defend himself.

Peli made a threatening motion with her fist like she was going to hit him again, but then she turned her focus on you and smiled.

"She's a doll, my love," she said, taking Trin from you. Then she called over her shoulder, still talking to you but loud enough that Mando could hear from where he had disappeared back into the hold of the _Crest._ "At least one of you has the decency to name the damn kid and not leave them on board while they go to work!"

Peli rolled her eyes as Mando reappeared and gave a half-hearted gesture at you both.

You knew he had a smile on his face wider than a canyon.

"I'm glad you're keeping him in line," she continued, rubbing your arm briskly. "You two go have fun. Stay out of trouble!"

Mando handed you a blaster as he walked over to you both.

"Usually finds us, Peli," he said. "We do our best to keep out of it."

"See that you do," she replied, hefting both Trin and the child in her arms. "You two have little ones to look after now. I'm sure they'd like you to do it together."

You laughed and followed Mando out of the hangar, your heart full and ready for a whole new adventure.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And so the story is complete, and everyone is satisfied with the ending."
> 
> ***
> 
> You guys, I cannot thank you enough for all the kudos, bookmarks, and especially those kind comments. I never received feedback like this before on any of my work. I was not expecting this to go anywhere. I'm glad it went somewhere, though. 
> 
> I would love to keep writing, so if you're interested, come hang out with me on Tumblr @smarchit and maybe request something.
> 
> Thanks to the C3P-Hoes discord for helping out and occasionally inspiring and distracting ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and barely edited, if you see something, say nothing, and drink to forget.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr @smarchit
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked! ❤


End file.
